My Fidelity
by Darth Avery
Summary: I noticed very few stories with the amazing unused character D'artagan in them. So I created this one where Dart shows up and Lili's kind of enamored with his charm, his wit, and his hat. Can Raz keep Lili under control, or will she lose her Fidelity?


**My Fidelity**

_Disclaimer and Author's Note - MY VALIENT RETURN TO THE PSYCHONAUTS SECTION! I've been over in the JSRF area, chillaxing and reading some awesome fanfiction, peek by there if you have the chance (The Vinyl Umbrella is awesome!) Well, this is written for my homies over in the DFAF, cause we noticed (We being mostly myself, Shadoe 28, and Tikara) that D'artagan is super awesome, and needs to be in more fanfiction. So I wrote this for their enjoyment. It may be kinda OOC so don't flame for that reason. Also grammer errors I apologise in advance for. MY SPELLCHECK IS BROKEN SO GRAMMER NAZI'S GTFO. Enjoy this magical journey filled with love, sex, rejection, karma, passion, and lulz!_

Ahh the months have passed, and yet again, summer has shown down on Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. A year since the horrible events of Coach Oleander going insane and stealing brains and the whole Thorney Towers ordeal, but that's water under the bridge. Camp has already started for the summer, and love is in the air! However, a late arrival is nearing the gates, and this will cause a whole mess of problems for a certain little Psychonaut...

-----It's a break in text, OMG!-----

"I'm so glad you're a counsler this year Raz." Said Lili, sitting under the shade of the large trees in the Kids Cabin Area, "I don't know what my summer would be like if you wern't here."

Raz squeezed her hand a little tight, which was firmly in his."Well, just doin' my job as a Psychonaut!"

"Alright, don't rub it in." Lili said, pushing him a little. As I said earlier, it had been a year since the brain incident, and a year since Raz and Lili hooked up for good. They were going steady and all looked well. Lili pushed herself off the ground, put a hand on her hip and spoke to Raz, "Hey, you wanna race to the main lodge? I'm bored and I wanna see if Phoebe and Quentin are up for some hardcore corn hole."

"Well," Raz said, "I'm always up for a steady race if you are, as long as it's a Levitation Race." Raz stood next to Lili, and she smiled.

"You're so on." They both brought up their levitation balls, his bright orange, hers pastel yellow. "On the count of three. One...two...THREE!" With that, they set off to the lodge, Lili taking a decent lead.

----- ALSO A TEXT BREAK YAY-----

Lili broke through the gate from the bridge a good 2 seconds before Raz "aND ZANOTTO WINS!!" She yelled, hopping up and flailing her arms "AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!!! AHHHH!!!"

"Lucky duck, I didn't go all out on you." Raz hopped of his levitation ball and sat at a nearby bench.

Lili popped next to him and said in a cutsy but mocking voice "You're just jealous you lost to a girl." She stuck her tongue out and began to head for the lodge doors when something caught her eye.

"What's the matter?" Raz said getting up and following her.

She began to walk down the hill to the parking lot, "The gate, it's opening, somebody's here. Everyone's supposed to be here."

Running to the bottom of the hill, Lili looked to the gate to see another kid sneaking in. He wore a greenish blueish coat, with earthy brown pants, a long emerald stocking cap, and tiny elf like shoes. His skin was a bold mixture of green and blue, and his deep brown eyes stared out from his face. Lili looked at him from behind the giant log as he gently closed the large gate. "Where did you come from?" She said, in her sarcastic tone of voice.

He jumped, than quickly turned around. "Uhh, I'm D'artagan, Dart for short." His voice was shrill but had an amount of depth to it, "I'm a little late, been having a lot of problems getting here. You know, I ran into my fair share of Circe's, Calypso's, and Polyphemus' if you catch my drift."

Lili smiled and giggled a little, "Did you just refrence The Odyssey?"  
"Well, I guess I did. Sorry if it kinda confuses you." Dart walked closer and extended a hand, "What's your name?"

Lili gave him her hand, her smily growing a bit wider "I'm Lili, and The Odyssey is one of my favorite stories."

He could feel the sweat forming on her palms, so Dart released his grip and wiped his hand on his pants "I like it too, read it many times. Can you show me around?"

Lili smiled, "Well Dart, I'd love to." She took his arm and began running up the hill when she saw Raz at the top. In all honesty, she'd forgotten about Raz for a few minutes. This D'artagan kid was pretty sweet, kind, funny, and he made her feel special. He had an intellectual wit that Raz sort of lacked, and that hat was just too cute. "Oh, hey Raz!" She yelled up to him, "This is Dart, he's a bit late. We can show him around. Corn hole can wait I guess."

"Umm, sure." Raz said, taking Lili's hand as she talked to Dart. This was creeping Raz out just a little, Lili was never nice to someone upon first meeting, never. She was talking to him more than Raz, and barely acknowledged that her and Raz were a pretty much an item. Somthing was gonna be different this year, Raz though, but for better or worse he didn't know.

Corn Hole, AKA Bags, AKA Bag-o is that game where you throw the bags onto a ramp and try to get it into a hole on the ramp. It's really kinda dumb in my opinion but the image of Raz and Lili playing it was just too funny.


End file.
